Story
by Rovi chan
Summary: cerita tentang seorang gadis yang pantang menyerah, dan seorang Emperor yang dingin di luar dan hangat di dalam. 'aku ingin sedikit mendekat kepadanya' / 'aku tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatannya' [Akashi x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Very long chapter :v

Chapter 1 : The Girl

* * *

' _aku menyukaimu, akashi-kun'_

' _aku minta maaf, untuk sementara ini aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun'_

' _se-setidaknya biarkan aku jadi temanmu!'_

' _eh?'_

' _aku mohon! Aku mohon! Aku-'_

' _ba-baiklah! Jangan memohon lagi!'_

 **05 Maret 2016, cinta pertamaku menolak perasaanku. Sejak saat itu juga aku tidak bisa lagi berbicara dengannya secara normal, meskipun aku ingin sekali menjadi temannya, ya, hanya sebagai temannya.**

* * *

Gadis biasa yang masuk ke sekolah elite, itulah aku [Full name]. Aku bisa masuk ke sini tentu saja dengan bea siswa, katanya mereka ingin menggunakan bakat seniku, yah walau nilai akademik-ku sangat parah. Dan kini aku tengah menyesali otak ku yang mengkhianatiku, di bagian terdalam perpustakaan, di bagian sastra di mana sinar matahari tidak dapat menembus dan sangat jarang di kunjungi oleh seseorang.

"ukh... bagaimana ini? Bahasa inggrisku dapat 56... pasti akan dapat remid..." rutukku pelan, kedua tanganku menggenggam selembar kertas jawaban –kertas jawaban bahasa inggris- yang membuat semua orang akan keheranan cara ku agar bisa masuk ke sekolah elite ini.

~suara derap sepatu~ Tap... tap... tap...

Suara sepatu yang bertemu dengan lantai perpustakaan membuatku sedikit mengangkat kepalaku, menemukan pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris mata yang senada, wajah tampan, dan dengan wajah blank, Akashi Seijuuro. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?, ah rupanya dia mengecek buku buku sastra di area ini, tertarik ya?.

Akashi Seijuuro, seseorang yang di kenal sebagai sang emperor. Seseorang yang egois dan berdarah dingin, yah setidaknya sebelum kejuaraan winter cup selesai, ia menerima kekalahannya dan beralih ke seseorang yang hangat dan berwibawa. Yang di sebut para anggota kiseki no sedai sebagai 'Akashi yang asli', tidak ada perubahan dengan prestasi sekolahnya selalu mendapat nilai sempurna, sikapnya saja yang berubah, perubahan yang baik.

"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ternyata aku sudah menatapnya terlalu lama dan sepertinya dia menyadarinya.

"ti-tidak kok! Hanya saja aku cuma mau tau bagaimana caranya agar mendapat nilai sempurna sepertimu..." nada suaraku yang awalnya tinggi dan sedikit berisik merendah menjadi bisikan. Menundukan kepalaku, menatap kertas yang memperlihatkan hasil perkerjaan otakku.

"hasil ulanganmu jelek sekali" kepanikan melanda tubuhku, kedua tanganku mengangkat kertas ulanganku, berusaha menyembunyikan nilai yang tertulis dengan tinta merah yang besar di kertas putih itu.

"percuma saja kau panik, aku sudah melihatnya, kalau merenung juga jangan di sini" tangannya mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di bagian rak yang tidak ku ketahui, lalu melangkah pergi. Jahat sekali sih, memangnya nilaiku sejelek itu ya?, rasanya seperti di tolak dua kali olehnya.

"sini" suaranya terdengar lagi, kali ini dia di sebelah sebuah rak yang memiliki celah, tangan kanannya mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat kearahnya, yang membuatku penasaran dan mengikutinya, mlihatku melakukan perintahnya dia juga kembali berjalan.

"kalau kau mau belajar sebaiknya di sini" mataku seketika terbuka lebar.

Di depanku, Akashi-kun berdiri di sebuah jendela yang menghadap halaman depan sekolah, tak lupa bunga sakura yang sedikit menghalangi sinra matarahari yang menembus kaca transparan jendela bersar itu, tak lupa kelopak bunga sakuran yang berjatuhan menari nari tertiup angin, membuat manisnya wangi sakura tercium dengan samar samar meskipun jendelanya tertutup.

Tak lupa Akashi-kun sendiri yang kemudian duduk di samping jendela, menutup kedua matanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela, seandainya aku membawa ponsel atau kameraku, aku ingin sekali memotret, momen menenangkan yang saat ini ku saksikan, dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, aku perlahan mendudukan tubuhku di depannya, menyadari posisiku, Akashi-kun membuka matanya, mengambil buku yang diambilnya lalu menyodorkannya padaku, buku Bahasa Inggris.

"bacalah, tanyakan apa saja yang menurutmu susah padaku"

Saat itu aku sadar, sang emperor yang egois dan berhati dingin di depanku adalah seseorang yang hangat dan memiliki hati lembut di dalamnya, Orang yang peduli.

* * *

Tapi entah mengapa, sejak peristiwa itu. Aku tidak dapat berbicara lagi dengannya, tentu saja karena aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengannya, Akashi-kun sangat populer bahkan saat ia menjadi sisi dinginnya, dan melihat perubahan drastis ini ia menjadi semakin populer, sudah banyak gadis yang mendekatinya setelah melihat perubahan ini.

Rasa cemburu selalu menghantuiku, saat melihat gadis gadis itu dekat dengannya. Seandainya aku bisa seperti mereka, tapi aku juga tidak suka dengan cara mereka mendekatinya, menggunakan alasan belajar agar bisa dekat dengannya. Ah, Akashi-kun sedang melangkah ke sini, apa aku bisa menyapanya?.

"sa-salam!" aku menundukan kepalaku kepadanya, _are_... sepertinya ada yang salah?.

Dan seketika wajahku berubah blank, sebelum meledak menjadi warna merah. Apa yang kulakukan?!, seharusnya aku mengatakan 'selamat pagi!' bukan 'salam!' aku memang bodoh!, saat itu sepintas aku mendengar suara tawa, meskipun aku tidak tau dari mana asalnya.

"selamat pagi, sampai jumpa lagi" Akashi-kun memberiku sebuah senyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum berlalu pergi. Melihat responnya, seketika wajahku berubah merah dan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirku.

13 april 2016, hari ini aku mencoba menyapanya, tetapi salah menyebutkan salam, aku tidak menyangka dia akan membalasku. Sudah kuduga, dia memang sangat baik.

" _se-selamat pagi Akashi-kun!" "selamat pagi"_

" _pagi [name]" "ha-hai! Selamat pagi Akashi-kun!"_

16 april 2016, Sejak saat itu aku dan Akashi-kun sering menyapa, baik itu pagi maupun saat berpapasan, hal itu saja sudah dapat membuatku berdebar, apakah aku ini bisa di katakan sebagai temannya?.

* * *

"ah, hari ini Akashi-kun olah raga ya? Lagi lagi dia mendapat posisi pertama ya, _sasuga_..." aku memperhatikannya yang sedang meletakan tangannya di pinggan, dadanya naik turun mengambil nafas, ah sebaiknya aku menuliskannya di diary.

 _20 april 2016, hari ini Akashi Seijuuro-kun olah raga, lagi lagi di posisi pertama._

Apa sebaiknya aku memberinya selamat ya?, siapa tau dia akan lebih bersemangat lagi, apa aku harus mencobanya?

" _omedetou!_ , Akashi-kun! Untuk mendapatkan posisi pertama di lari marathon tadi, semoga aku bisa seperti mu ya!"

"ah, _arigato,_ kau hanya perlu latihan, kau tau itu kan [name] ?"

"a-ah... sayangnya tubuhku tidak boleh terlalu banyak olah raga, soalnya kalau kecapean aku akan langsung pingsan, tapi Akashi-kun sepertinya sama sekali tidak senang, kenapa?" tanyaku, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tentu saja karena aku sudah sangat sering mendapat kemenangan"

"a-ah..., _sou!_ Kalau begitu aku akan menyimpan tulisan No. 1-mu, saat kau ingin melihatnya kau bisa memintanya padaku, bagaimana ?" aku meminta izin, menyiapkan diary yang selalu ku bawa.

"...terserah" senyum lebar tersungging di wajahku, kebahagiaan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahku, apa harus ku buat halaman khusus?.

"[name]... kau juga, katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan" wajah yang di palingkan, dan salah satu tangan yang menutupi bibir, ciri khas seorang laki laki saat sedang malu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keaadan wajahku saat aku saja berusaha menenangkan detakan jantung ini.

* * *

20 april 2016, Sedikit demi sedikit, aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku mulai mendekatinya, dan mendapat kepercayaannya, lagi lagi aku di buat berdebar oleh sisi ininya.

"m-miku-san bawa kamus gak?!"

"maaf [name]-san, aku tidak bawa. Lagi pula aku juga tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Memang teman yang lain tidak ada yang bawa?" aku menggeleng pelan, menunduk.

"...aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya [name]-san, _jaa ne_ " aku mengangguk pelan, stress dengan diriku yang bisa bisanya kelupaan kamus mata pelajaran yang paling tidak kumengerti. Saat itu seseorang dengan surai merah dan mata yang senada berjalan menuju arahku, apa sekalian ku tanya pada Akashi-kun ya?.

"Akashi-kun, bawa kamus gak?" sebuah gelengan di berikan padaku, kepalaku kembali tertunduk, beragam skenario tentang gulu bahasa inggris yang galak tengah menghukumku terlintas di otakku, membuat badanku bergetar.

~Suara bel~ Ting Tong Teng Tong

Ba-bagaimana ini?! Bel sudah berbunyi!, aku harus segera masuk ke kelas sebelum guru galak itu masuk, dan juga harus bersiap siap menanggung malu untuk hukuman yang akan di berikan padaku, guru itu galak, tapi entah mengapa kalau melihatku ekspresinya tambah galak, aku punya salah apa coba?

"ini, pakailah [name], lalu cepatlah masuk ke kelasmu, aku yakin kau tidak mau kena hukuman Oda Sensei" Sebuah kamus tersodor ke hadapanku, Akashi-kun meletakan tangannya di lututnya, sedikit mengatur nafas setelah berlari.

" _a-arigato_ Akashi-kun!, aku ke kelas dulu ya!" aku mengambil kamus itu dari tangan Akashi-kun, wajahku kembali memanas dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Sepertinya Akashi-kun meminjamnya dari teman untuku, dan jujur saja hal itu membuatku sangat senang.

* * *

"kalau tidak salah Akashi-kun itu berada di kelas 2 A ya, *menghela nafas* wajar ya, dia kan siswa spesial" kataku, berbisik pada diriku sendiri. Kamus yang di pinjamkannya ku genggam erat di dekat jantungku, menahan debaran yang semakin lama semakin keras saat mendekati kelas elite itu.

Apa dia ada ya?, semoga saja. Aku takut sekali masuk ke kawasan elite ini, semoga saja dia ada.

Sreeeet *bunyi pintu terbuka :v*

"permisi..." ucapku pelan, kepalaku mencari tanda tanda seseorang yang mempunyai surai merah itu, syukurlah orang yang kucari ada, duduk di kursinya dengan papan _shogi_ di mejanya, matanya terlihat fokus, dengan tangan yang menggerakkan bidaknya.

"masuklah [name], kau akan mengganggu orang yang ingin masuk jika berdiri di pintu terus" jujur saja, perkataannya sedikit menohokku. Dari mana dia tau kalau aku ingin ke kelasnya?, ah sudahlah.

"tidak apa apa aku masuk?" tangannya berhenti memainkan bidaknya, wajahnya terangkat untuk melihat wajahku yang sedikit tidak meyakinkan, lalu menghela nafas, kembali mengfokuskan pandangan ke permainan papan yang tidak ku mengerti cara bermainnya. Aku menganggapnya sebagai jawaban dan melangkah masuk, mendekati bangkunya.

" _arigato,_ aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Akashi-kun tidak meminjamkannya untukku" aku meletakkan kamus itu di mejanya, lalu diam. Tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi sekaligus ingin sedikit belajar tentang permainan papan ini.

"aku tidak meminjamkannya bukan karna aku ingin, tadi kebetulan ada sebuah kata yang ingin ku ketahui artinya" aku tersenyum, sejak kapan dia menjadi tsundere seperti ini?, yah walaupun wajahnya tetap _stoic_.

"apa Akashi-kun sedang melawan dirimu lagi?" menggeleng, aku menatapnya bingung memangnya dia sedang apa dengan papan _shogi_ itu?.

"aku sedang memeriksa hasil ulangan dadakan tadi, shogi ini untuk melepaskan sedikit penat" jawabnya rinci, aku bingung. Apa dia membaca pikiranku?. Aku mengeluarkan diaryku, mencatat kejadian hari ini

23 April 2016, ulangan dadakan, Hori-sensei menggunakan dasi biru dan hijau

"ng? Akashi-kun hari ini ulangan dadakannya di adakan oleh Hori-sensei kan?. kau tahu, entah mengapa Hori-sensei selalu menggunakan dasi yang mencolok saat ingin melakukan ulangan dadakan, loh" kataku membaca buku diary itu.

"aku suka mencatat setelan beberapa guru yang menurutku bagus, tentu saja untuk memperbaiki cara berpakaianku"

"bisa menyadari sampai yang sekecil itu, sepertinya hanya [name] yang bisa melakukannya ya, dan juga menurutku cara berpakaianmu sudah bagus" ah, lagi lagi debaran ini dan rasa hangat ini, perkataan tadi, apa dia memujiku?, jantungku berdetak kesenangan.

"a-aku juga punya profilmu juga loh, ma-mana ya?" tanyaku sambil membuka diaryku, mencari catatan catatan kecil yang belakangan ini ku kumpulkan saat bersamanya. 'ah ketemu' sorakku pelan kepada diriku

"Akashi-kun terlihat seperti orang yang dingin dan tak berperasaan, bahkan banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau kau itu sombong dan egois" kataku menyimpulkan beberapa paragraf petama catatanku mengenai dirinya

"tapi pada kenyataannya Akashi-kun adalah orang yang peduli, kau hangat kepada orang lain. Hanya saja kau sudah tidak tau bagaimana cara agar orang dapat mengetahui kehangatanmu dan kepedulianmu terhadap orang lain karena mereka sudah terlanjur takut padamu" aku terus membaca apa yang ku catat, mengeluarkan perasaanku

"kau selalu berusaha sebisamu. Semua sikapmu itu membuatku su-" aku segera menutup diaryku, wajahku memerah. Gawat, perasaanku keluar ketika membaca diary ini, semoga dia tidak mengetahui perasaanku padanya.

"bukumu sepertinya menarik, pinjami aku sebentar" Akashi-kun menyodorkan tangannya padaku, meminta buku yang selalu ku bawa.

"e-eh? Ti-tidak boleh!" ucapku memeluk buku ku, kalau dia melihat isi diary ini dia akan tau kalau aku masih memiliki perasaan padanya, aku tidak mau di tolak lagi.

"pinjamkan saja sebentar"

"ti-tidak bo- wah!"

aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba tiba kakiku terselip, membawa tubuhku ke belakang dan membuatku terjatuh ke belakang, sebuah tangan menangkap lenganku yang memegang diay, dan satu lengan lagi melingkar di pinggangku, menahanku sebelum aku sempat jatuh ke punggungku, lalu kurasakan diriku di tarik dan menabrak dada bidang seseorang.

"kau tidak apa apa?" suaranya terdengar sangat dekat, lebih tepatnya di sebelah telingaku, dan entah kekuatan apa yang ku dapat, aku mendorongnya. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah kaget. Diaryku kupeluk erat

Teng tong teng tong *suara bel :v*

"a-aku harus segera pulang, sampai besok Akashi-kun!" lalu aku lari keluar tanpa menunggu tanggapannya

Bodoh, semoga saja dia tidak merasakan debaran jantungku.

23 April 2016, hari ini kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Rasanya kepalaku pusing setiap mengingat kejadian itu

Aku menutup buku yang baru saja ku tulisi, aku rasanya tidak ingin sekolah. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana dalam menghadapinya.

"bagaimana ini?"

* * *

 _[name], ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan, aku akan menunggumu di kelasku pulang sekolah besok. Kau harus datang_

Aku menatap E-mail yang baru diberikan Akashi-kun padaku. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia menyadari perasaanku? Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi temannya lagi? Apa aku akan di tolak lagi? Aku takut, hatiku belum siap, untuk pertama kalinya aku berharap agar pelajaran hari ini akan berlangsung lebih lama.

* * *

24 April 2016, hari ini aku menghindarinya, mengambil arah lain, tidak menyapanya bahkan mencoba menganggapnya tidak ada. Rasanya sakit.

Hari ini setelah melihat E-mail Akashi-kun, aku menghindarinya. Saat melihatnya berjalan ke arahku, aku bersembunyi. Mencoba untuk tidak melewati kelasnya, jika berpapasan aku tidak menyapa dan langsung melihat ke arah lain. Bahkan aku langsung berlari pulang ketika pelajaran selesai, rasanya menyakitkan sampai sampai air mataku akan keluar.

Mungkin sikapku ini seperti seorang gadis yang menolak seorang pemuda, justru sebaliknya. Karena aku tidak ingin di tolak lagi, aku menghindarinya, agar hatiku tidak lagi merasa sakit.

Teng tong teng tong *suara bel*

"[name], kau di sini?" buset, kok dia cepat sekali ke sini?, teleportasi?, terbang?. Apa aku harus berpura pura tidur?, tidak, dia akan segera tau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"dia tidur?, di tempat seperti ini" sebuah helaan nafas terdengar, aku masih menutup mataku, berusaha menirukan seseorang yang sedang tidur, dia mau apa?.

Sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhku, wangi yang biasanya ku cium saat sedang bersamanya sangat jelas rasanya, dia menyelimutiku dengan jas abu abunya. Rasanya nyaman.

Lalu sesuatu menyentuh kepalaku, mengelusnya perlahan. Kelembutannya hampir membuatku benar benar tertidur, aku mendengar suatu suara yang samar, cukup besar untuk mendengarnya tapi terlalu kecil untuk di ketahui apa maksudnya.

Merasa aku tidak butuh lagi berpura pura, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Memandangnya, yang di balas oleh tatapan lembut olehnya. Tanganku menyodorkan buku yang tadi ku peluk.

"ambillah, aku ingin Akashi-kun membacanya" lalu aku menutup mataku dengan erat. Takut dengan apa yang akan ku alami, aku membawa lututku ke depan dadaku, memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghibur hatiku. Dan lagi wanginya menyerbak ke hidungku, rasanya air mataku akan tumpah.

"walaupun sudah bertekat untuk sekedar jadi temanmu, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan sama itu, perasaan suka ku padamu" setetes airmataku tumpah, di ikuti oleh air mata lainnya

"maafkan aku, walaupun aku sudah sangat senang bisa berteman denganmu, tetap saja aku menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku itu karna itu-" tanganku yang menutup wajahku di singkirkan oleh Akashi-kun, aku menutup kedua mataku rapat rapat, takut untuk melihat wajahnya.

"[name] buka matamu" titahnya, aku menggeleng kuat kuat. Masih menutup mataku, aku mendengar helaan nafas. Lalu tiba tiba aku tidak merasakan keberadaan seseorang, apa dia pergi?. Perlahan aku membuka mataku.

* * *

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Wajahnya yang dekat denganku, iris merahnya yang terhalangoleh kelopak matanya, hembusan nafas yang mengenai wajahku, aroma yang selalu di bawanya dan sebuah benda lembut yang menempel di bibirku.

Tanganku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya, tapi entah mengapa seolah semua energi di tubuhku menghilang. Kedua tanganku di tangkapnya, perlahan naik hingga singgah di bahu ku, lalu menarik ku untuk berdiri di depannya, lalu salah satu tangannya turun untuk melingkar di pinggangku, membawaku semakin dekat dengannya. Yang satu lagi menempatkan diri di belakang leherku, membawa wajahku semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kecupan, Kecupan, lalu lumatan. Permainannya sangat teratur, tanpa sadar kedua tanganku sudah terletak di kemeja keunguan(?)nya, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Mataku menutup dengan erat, tanpa sadar aku sudah membalasnya dengan ragu.

Akashi-kun melepaskan ciumannya, terlihat tenang, berbeda denganku, wajahku memerah dan nafasku tersenggal senggal, tanganku yang menggenggam kemejanya sedikit mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas. Saat aku ingin melepaskan diriku, lengannya kembali membawaku padanya. Memelukku dengan erat, menempatkan wajahnya di samping telingaku.

"apa menurutmu aku datang untuk menolakmu?" bisiknya, hembusan nafasnya mengenai telinga dan leherku saat dia berbicara. Dekapannya di tubuhku semakin mengerat.

"aku pikir, kau menghindariku karena kau membenciku setelah aku menolakmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah menolakmu, dan juga aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau tidak menyerah setelah ku tolak" pandanganku kabur, air mata menggenang di mataku.

"sekarang saatnya aku yang akan mengatakannya. _aishiteru, ti amo, wo ai ni, aku mencintaimu, ich liebe ditch, i love you, saranghae_ " lalu Akashi-kun mengucapkan _aishiteru_ dengan berbagai bahasa yang tidak lagi ku tau berasal dari mana, tapi bisa membuat warna merah mengalir ke wajahku.

"su-sudah! Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi!"

"hari sudah sore, aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo"

* * *

 _27 April 2016, hari ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Akashi-kun, bagaimana ini? Apa pakaianku bagus?_

 _25 April 2017, hari ini kami telah menjadi pasangan selama satu tahun, rencananya Seijuuro-kun mengajakku ke taman hiburan!. Meskipun tidak begitu menyukai keramaian, dia tetap menemaiku, rasanya menyenangkan._

 _31 Mei 2017, hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan ayah Seijuuro-kun, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar._

 _31 Mei 2017, ayah Seijuuro-kun menyambutku dengan hangat, katanya aku mirip dengan ibu Seijuuro-kun. Katanya ibu Seijuuro-kun pasti akan sangat senang kalau aku yang menjadi menantunya, ayah Seijuuro-kun mendukung hubungan kami, syukurlah._

 _01 Juli 2017, Seijuuro-kun akan bertemu ayah dan ibu, kakak ketika mendengar kalau aku mempunyai pacar langsung mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyukai Seijuuro-kun, syukurlah ibu dan ayah suka dengannya_

 _31 Desember 2020, malam ini Seijuuro-kun mengajakku ke kuil, katanya dia ingin memohon sesuatu di sana, lalu setelah kembang api di nyalakan dan mulai masuk ke tahun 2021 ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dan bertanya 'will you marry me?' dan tentu saja ku jawab dengan iya._

 _14 Februari 2022, hari ini aku dan Seijuuro-kun menikah, katanya dia ingin melihatku dengan dress putih seputih salju yang turun malam itu, nuansa putih dan kuning lembut menciptakan pemandangan indah yang tak akan ku lupakan._

 _04 Maret 2022, belakangan ini aku sering mual dan muntah, Seijuuro-kun membawaku ke dokter, ternyata aku hamil anak pertama kami 3 minggu._

 _04 November 2022, aku melahirkan anak pertama kami. Seira, sangat mirip dengan ayahnya dengan surai dan iris merahnya, kelahirannya tepat setelah aku mengandungnya 9 bulan dengan kelahiran yang normal tanpa kesalahan apa pun._

* * *

Tangan mungil gadis bersurai merah itu membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang dianggapnya menarik itu. Mata merahnya menelusuri kalimat yang tertera di diary itu, aktivitasnya terhenti ketika suara ibunya memanggilnya,

"baik bu, aku ke sana!" katanya menutup buku itu lalu berlari ke arah wanita di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan ayahnya.

"ibu ini buku apa?" Seira kecil menunjukkan buku yang di dapatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya, ibunya mengenal dengan jelas buku apa itu, begitu pula dengan ayahnya.

"itu adalah diary ibu sebelum melahirkanmu" kata ibunya [name] sambil tersenyum, mengingat semua kenangan yang di tulisnya di buku itu.

"buku itu adalah buku yang membuat kami bersama sampai sekarang" sambung ayahnya, Seijuuro sambil tersenyum lembut.

"kalau begitu buku ini hebat ya!, nanti aku juga akan membuat buku sepeti ini!"

* * *

"sepertinya tingkah laku Seira benar benar mirip denganmu [name]"

"tapi dia juga mewarisimu"

"jelas, dia anak kita"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundakmu lalu menutup mataku, menikmati malam bersalju di depan penghangat ruangan ini.

 _Aku tidak perlu diary lagi untuk mencatat peristiwa penting denganmu, karena hari hariku bersamamu sekarang adalah hari yang sama pentingnya dengan peristiwa yang ku tulis di diaryku._

* * *

Halo! Ini fanfict baru dari Rovi, panjang banget ya, oh iya masih ada sambungan loh! Di fanfict ini ada 2 chapter, tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Semoga kalian suka!, dan berikan kekurangan fanfict ini.

Cheers

Rovi Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : very Short

Chapter 2 : The Boy ( Akashi's PoV) END

* * *

' _aku menyukaimu, Akashi-kun'_

' _aku minta maaf, untuk sementara ini aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun'_

' _se-setidaknya biarkan aku jadi temanmu!'_

' _eh?'_

' _aku mohon! Aku mohon! Aku-'_

' _ba-baiklah! Jangan memohon lagi!'_

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro menghela nafas setelah melihat gadis itu pergi, kalau tidak salah namanya [Full name], gadis yang aneh. Biasanya tidak ada gadis yang akan berusaha menjadi teman orang yang telah menolaknya, tapi mengapa dia tidak seperti itu?.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju rak sastra dan bahasa, ingin membaca salah satu buku sastra yang menurutku dapat menenangkan pikiranku setelah berlatih dengan para Raja tak bermahkota. Aku melihat seorang gadis bersurai [hair color] tengah merutuk pelan.

'ukh.. bagaimana ini?... pasti akan dapat remid' suaranya samar samar, jadi hanya beberapa kata yang terdengar.

Gadis itu bisa masuk ke sini karena bea siswa-kan? Tapi aku tidak begitu paham apa yang membuatnya bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, menurut rumor yang beredar gadis ini sangat pandai dalam seni, maksudnya semua seni. Aku tidak begitu percaya dengan rumor yang berbeda.

Ah, gadis itu menatapku. Ada apa dengan matanya?, seolah ada sebuah binar di matanya dan itu sedikit membuatku heran.

"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" sepertinya dia panik, tangannya melambai lambai dan wajahnya memerah, ya. Dia panik.

"tidak kok! Hanya saja aku Cuma mau tau bagaimana caranya agar mendapat nilai sempurna sepertimu..." suaranya terdengar semakin mengecil dan dia menundukkan wajahnya, menatap kertas putih dengan nilai 56 besar yang di tulis dengan tinta merah –kertas ulangannya.

"nilaimu jelek sekali" lagi lagi dia panik, tangannya berusaha mengangkat kertas itu ke wajahnya untuk menyembunyikannya dariku, tapi percuma, aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Untuk apa di sembunyikan lagi?.

"percuma saja kau panik, aku sudah melihatnya. Dan merenung juga jangan di sini" sanggahku sambil berjalan ke rak bahasa, mengambil buku bahasa inggris lalu menuju tempat yang selalu ku datangi saat ingin membaca di sini.

"sini" timpalku di samping sebuah rak, tanganku mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikutiku, dan di lakukan olehnya, aku lanjut berjalan menuju sebuah jendela menghadap halaman depan sekolah ini, di depannya ada beberapa pohon sakura yang sedikit menutupi jendela.

Aku duduk, menunggunya untuk duduk di depanku. Menyandarkan kepalaku di jendela yang dingin, membuatku melupakan semuanya sejenak. Merasa ada seseorang di sebelahku aku membuka mataku dan menyodorkan buku itu padanya.

"bacalah, tanyakan apa saja yang menurutmu susah padaku"

* * *

Sejak saat itu aku dan [name] tidak pernah lagi berbicara, seolah peristiwa yang sempat membuat sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimutiku itu tidak pernah terjadi, hari ini juga sama. Ah, gadis itu tengah berjalan ke arahku.

"salam!" aku terhenti, gadis itu menunduk di hadapanku, ah wajahnya memerah. Dan lagi perasaan hangat itu kembali menyelimutiku. tanpa sadar sebuah tawa terlepas dari bibirku, walaupun sangat samar.

"selamat pagi, sampai jumpa lagi"

* * *

" _selamat pagi Akashi-kun!" "selamat pagi" hari ini dia menyapaku lagi_

" _pagi [name]" "ha-hai! Selamat pagi!" tanpa sadar setiap aku berpapasan dengannya kami selalu saling menyapa, juga setiap bertemu dengannya, lagi lagi aku merasakan kehangatan itu._

* * *

"a-ah.. _sou!_ Bagaimana kalau aku menyimpan tulisan no 1-mu, kalau kau ingin melihatnya kau bisa memintanya padaku!" dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku, diary mungkin?, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan senyumnya, seakan ada bunga yang bermekaran di sekitarnya. Lagi, perasaan hangat itu muncul lagi, di ikuti oleh debaran aneh di jantungku.

"...terserah" dia bersorak kecil, membuka halaman bukunya dan memberikannya padaku. Setelah ku kembalikan dia bersiap siap pergi, gayanya seperti anak kecil yang di ajak ke tempat yang belum pernah di kunjungi olehnya.

"[name], kau juga... katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan aku pasti akan mendengarkan" tanpa sadar aku menirukan gaya seorang pemuda yang sedang malu.

* * *

"Mibuchi kau ada kamus?" tanyaku, nafasku sedikit tersenggal senggal setelah berlari kecil dari kelas 2 A ke 3 B.

"tentu, memangnya kenapa?. Sei-chan biasanya tidak membutuhkan kamus untuk pelajaran bahasa" Mibuchi memberiku kamus yang di bawanya, kebetulan hari ini dia pelajaran bahasa inggris. Aku tidak menghiraukannya, bel baru saja berbunyi. Kalau aku tidak cepat aku akan terlambat masuk ke kelas. [name] masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, dengan ekspresi bagai anak kecil yang permennya di ambil.

"ini, pakailah [name], lalu kembali lah ke kelasmu, aku yakin kau tidak mau dihukum Oda-sensei" dia mengambil kamus itu dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi.

" _arigato!_ Akashi-kun, aku ke kelas dulu ya!"

* * *

"Akashi-kun, terima kasih sudah meminjamkanku kamus ini ya" bacaku pelan, 2 surat baru saja terjatuh dari kamus yang ku pinjamkan pada [name], yang satu tertulis "untuk Akashi-kun" dan yang satu tertulis "untuk Teman Akashi-kun".

"sei-chan!" Suara Mibuchi mengagetkanku, meskipun aku tidak menampakannya, aku memberikan kamus itu pada Mibuchi, mengembalikannya. Tanpa sadar aku menyisipkan surat itu di kantung celanaku.

"ini, terima kasih" Mibuchi memandangku penuh arti, dan itu membuatku sedikit risih dan menajamkan pandanganku padanya.

"Apa ?" Mibuchi hanya menghela nafas, seolah lelah dengan sikapku, dia kenapa sih?.

"Sei-chan, kau meminjam ini untuk anak kelas 2 B, [name]-chan, kan?" dari mana dia mengetahui [name] dan ekspresinya itu membuatku ingin mencukur semua rambut panjangnya itu.

"dari mana kau tau [name]?"

Mibuchi menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget yang berlebihan, seperti yang di manga yang sering di baca oleh Mayuzumi. Sebelum berubah menjadi ekspresi bejat. Lagi, aku ingin sekali menucukur semua rambutnya, bersamaan dengan bulu matanya yang lebat itu.

"kau tau, [name]-chan itu populer di kalangan kami, semua mengatakan kalau [name] adalah _kouhai_ termanis yang pernah mereka temui"

"HAH?!"

"woah! Tidak usah teriak Sei-chan!, jangan jangan kalian pacaran ya ?"

"...kami tidak pacaran, jangan bercanda"

"heh... tapi hati hati loh, aku dengar Kotarou katanya ingin pacaran dengan [name]-chan loh..."

 _Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatannya_

* * *

"Sekarang saatnya aku yang akan mengatakannya, _aishiteru, wo ai ni, aku mencintaimu, ich liebe ditch, i love you, saranghae ..._ "

"su-sudah! Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi!"

* * *

"sepertinya tingkah laku seira benar benar mirip denganmu, [name]"

"tapi dia juga mewarisimu"

"jelas, dia anak kita"

Aku menatap [name] yang terlelap dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahuku, melingkarkan kedua tangannya melingkar di badanku, memelukku dengan hangat, menciptakan senyum tulus yang selalu kudapat ketika melihat keluargaku.

Diam diam aku mengeluarkan handphoneku, memotret wajah [name] yang sedang tertidur lalu masuk ke aplikasi yang dulu sering di pakai oleh wanita ini.

 _11 January 2028, musim dingin yang kulewati bersamamu selalu terasa hangat,perasaan hangat itu selalu ku rasakan saat melihatmu dan anak kita yang manis._

* * *

END

Ini apa coba?! Gaje gini mas, yap itulah endingnya. Aku rencananya mau buat ini sebagai side story TT_TT, dan terima kasih kepada yang telah me-Review fanfict ini

Alice dreamland : iya, aku hapus tu fanfict gaje, tapi rencananya memang mau di tulis ulang dengan lebih baik, dan aku nggak ngerti maksudnya 'di jabarin bagian awalnya doang' maksudnya ? maafkan diriku yang lalot TT_TT

Arisa Hamada : terima kasih, karena sudah menyukai fanfict ini, dan aku sudah nemu ide untuk si Tsundere-sama ini, tapi belum di tulis.

Guest : makasih regitta-san, mudah mudahan kamu puas

Guest : iya, aku ngambil plot dari side story-nya key of love volume 1, Diary of Love,kan ? aku paham kok kalau memang di bilang Cuma bisa ngikutin plot orang, soalnya aku biasanya dapet ide setelah membaca buku atau menonton drama, tapi semoga kamu suka ya, aku juga akan coba membuat fanfict dengan ide sendiri, terima kasih.

Tolong review dan katakan apa kekurangan fanfict ini :D


End file.
